To Save Thos Who Are Loved
by K-and-C-here
Summary: “You, Harry, are one of the most famous stories around,” Katie explained. “You mean he’s famous in the muggle world too?” Ginny asked amazed. “Oh yeah, we love Harry!” Caryl said, her eyes sparkling thinking about the books. Ginny’s eyes got wide...
1. Prologue

To Save Those Who Are Loved 

**By: K-and-C-Here**

**Summary: Who hates that all of those people died in The Deathly Hallows? Well we do. So we have decided to change that. We are going to save them. The things we do To Save Those Who Are Loved!**

**Disclaimer: If we owned the Harry Potter books do you think Fred would be dead? No. So therefor the only thing we own is the plot and the characters that are not really in the books.**

**Prologue:**

The four cloaked figures ran swiftly through the rubble of their once beloved school. As they ran, they kicked u dust making each other cough. "Password…" Mumbled a low voice which announced they had finally arrived at their destination.

"Dumbledore." Said one of the cloaked figures.

"You may enter." The low voice said. The four filed into the guarded room, which was actually an office. The walls were covered with canvas photos that appeared to move and talk. The figures pulled off their cloaks to reveal two redheads, a brunette, and a black haired boy.

"Ah." One of the pictures said. "I have been expecting you." "Professor." The black haired boy said.

"Yes Harry?" The photo asked.

"How did you know we were coming?" One of the redheads asked.

"I have my ways, Mr. Weasley. However I am also aware that this is not what you have come to talk about. So what other questions do you have for me?" Dumbledore asked.

"Please sir. We need to know how to bring those who we lost in the war back." The other redhead said quietly.

"Yes. Well, Ms. Weasley, as we all know, no amount of magic known to any wizard or witch can bring the dead back to life." A tear slid down Ginny's face. "I however, am a photo, not just a wizard. I know of two ways that you could save them."

"But sir, how can you save them if they are already dead?" The brunette asked.

"Hermione, let the man talk!" Ron said. Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Yes. Well. There are two ways. You may choose which one. There is one that is incredibly dangerous, then there is one that is almost impossible."

Ron, Harry and Ginny answered at once, "Dangerous." Hermione on the other hand looked skeptical.

"Why don't we try the almost impossible one first?" The three others looked at her.

"Come off it Hermione. We always get into dangerous situations. How bad could this be? I mean think about it. Two moths ago we were in hiding with the most wanted wizard in the world! He who must not be named is dead now…" "Say his name you coward!" Ginny said. "Shut up. What I was saying is, how much danger could we possibly get into this time?" Ron said. Hermione's eyes pierced through him like daggers as he turned away.

"Yes well… you see… it wouldn't be you in danger. I know of these two girls in muggle America who may be of service to you. The only thing is, they are not aware that they are witches." Dumbledore explained. Everyone looked puzzled. "You see, when they were eleven and we sent their letters, their parents hid them to keep them safe from the war. Now that the war is over their parents will explain the situation soon enough. I have no doubt in my mind they will want to start their education as soon as they find out. So here is the plan. Harry and Ginny will fetch them on their brooms because they are the fastest fliers in the Order…" The four nodded in agreement. "And when they get here all of you will help them with the education of years one through six so they can join you in your seventh year when the school is restored…" The four cheered with delight. "And Ms. Granger, you will teach them about time turners. Towards the end of the year they will go back in time to save your loved ones." Dumbledore finished.

"And if they don't agree to it?" Harry asked. "Oh they will Harry. Trust me. They will." And with that said the four put their cloaks back on and started the long journey home.

** Meanwhile **

"I can't believe Fred died!" Katie cried.

"I know! And Lupin and Tonks! Poor Teddy. He'll end up another Harry." Caryl said.

"I wish I was there. I'd kick old Moldy Shorts' butt!" She cried. This made both girls crack up.

"You know, I cried when I was eleven and didn't get my letter to Hogwarts." "Me to! Imagine if we really were witches and we always thought we were muggles! We would be missing out on so much cool stuff!" Caryl exclaimed.

"Yea! Like Quidditch, seeing Fred, going on awesome adventures, seeing Fred, flying, oh, and did I mention, seeing Fred?" Caryl rolled her eyes in a joking manner as she pulled her long brown hair into a messy bun.

"Wouldn't it be funny if our parents had hid our letters from Hogwarts?" Katie asked. "No! I'd be so mad." Caryl said. Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Caryl said. She ran out of her room to get the door, but her annoying little brother Matt got it first.

"Who are you?" He asked the person at the door. "That's none of your business. We're here to see Caryl and Katie. Are they in?" A male voice with a very thick British accent asked. "Ha, You have a funny accent." Matt said. "Actually to us, you have the accent." Another voice, this time a girl, said.

"Matt who is it?" Caryl yelled from the top of the stairs. "A boy looking for you. Ohhh! I'm telling mom!" He said in a taunting voice. "My god. If any of my brothers were this annoying, they'd be hexed into oblivion!" The girl said. Caryl climbed down the stairs followed by Katie. When they got to the door they stared in amazement.

"Oh my god!" "Holy crap!" They both cried. "Crap can be Holy?" The girl asked. "It's an expression." The boy explained. "You're Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley!" Caryl and Katie screamed.


	2. ch1 The Truth

**Authors Note: So, I'm Katie! Caryl and me are co-authoring (or whatever you call it) this story…cause I love Fred and I can't stand to see the poor boy die! So, this is my chapter! We switch off every chapter… :-) **

Chapter One

"Er…yeah, how do you guys know us?" Harry asked, clearly confused.

Caryl and Katie looked at each other and burst out laughing. Harry and Ginny exchanged confused looks.

"You, Harry, are one of the most famous stories around," Katie explained.

"You mean he's famous in the muggle world too?" Ginny asked amazed.

"Oh yeah, we love Harry!" Caryl said, her eyes sparkling thinking about the books.

Ginny's eyes got wide and a scowl spread across her face, she crossed her arms. "Well for your information, Harry's seeing someone, so don't even think about--"

"No, no, Caryl means that we love Harry Potter…the books, we don't actually like, like Harry. Besides we all know that you guys get married anyways," Katie tried to explain to Ginny.

Both Harry and Ginny turned a few shades of red. Katie and Caryl smiled at each other.

"Yeah, and Ron and Hermione get married too!" Caryl said excitedly.

"Well we all knew that one was coming since first year!" Ginny said, shaking her head. "Harry, we're getting off track. Remember what we came here for."

"Oh, right! Er…can we come in?"

Matt, who was standing there listening to the whole conversation, pushed Caryl out of the way. "No, you can't come in! Mom doesn't allow strange people into our house. We're not home, go away!"

He went to slam the door shut but Ginny stuck her foot in the way. She drew herself up to her full height and stared Matt down. "Listen kid, we have business to deal with, whether you like it or not! Once your mother hears why we're here I'm sure she'll understand. There are very many people in the wizarding world who are counting on Caryl and Katie! Now if you don't move out of the way, I will hex you before you can say hippogriff!"

Matt just stood there, with wide eyes. Caryl shoved him out of the way and opened the door wider so Harry and Ginny could come in. The two girls led the other two into the living room. They made themselves comfortable. Caryl turned her head towards Katie. "Harry and Ginny are sitting on my couch!" She said in a loud whisper.

"I know!" Katie replied with a smile. She then turned to Ginny. "You said the wizarding world was depending on us? Why?"

"Not the whole wizarding world, but a lot of people. My family the most I think, especially George," Ginny said softly with her eyes on the ground.

Harry put his arm around her. "We need you two to save some people who we really need."

"Yeah, I think if George goes any longer with Fred he'll die."

At the mention of Fred, Katie's ear perked up. "You mean we have to save Fred?" She asked eagerly.

Ginny nodded. "And Lupin and Tonks, friends of ours, because they have to raise their child, Teddy."

This time it was Caryl's turn to perk up. "I love Tonks! She's one of my favorites!"

"Yeah, and I love Fred! I'd do anything to save him! ANYTHING!" Katie said jumping up off the couch. "Lets go, right now! Come one Caryl, we have to save Fred!! …Oh-my-god…I get to meet Fred! Not just save him but MEET him!! Caryl! I get to meet Fred!! Hehehehehe!!!" Katie started to jump up and down on the couch with a huge smile, singing a song that went something like… "Fred, I love you, Fred I doooo, when we're apart my heart beats only for yooou!!" (Quidditch World Cup anyone?)

"Is this the Katie that I know?" A voice said from the stairs.

Everyones head turned to see who it was. Caryls' mom, Lisa, was standing there with an amused expression. "I always though Katie was quiet…"

"Not when it comes to Fred!" Katie said happily, sitting back down on the couch.

Just then Lisa noticed the other two. "Uh, why the hell is Harry Potter sitting on my couch?"

"Mom, we have to save people! Come and sit down, I think they have to explain stuff to us!" Caryl told her dear mommy.

"Right…" But Lisa sat down anyways and stared at Harry.

"Mrs. Pereira--" Harry started.

"Ugg, call me Lisa, honey."

"Right, Lisa, as you may know there was a big war in the wizarding world. It's over now, everythings safe, Voldemorts dead, the good won. Good people were lost in the war though, people who we really loved. That's were Katie and Caryl come in," Harry turned his head to the two girls. "You two were supposed to be witches."

"WHAT?! Holy crap!" Both girls said with big eyes.

"Your parents knew that one day there would be a war and they knew how dangerous it could be, so they hid your letters."

Caryl looked at her mother with a really scary look. "Mom! How could you!"

"It was to keep you safe, so shut up."  
"If my parents weren't in Aruba right now I would kill them!" Katie shouted.

"Anyways," Harry went on. "It's safe now so we need Katie and Caryl to come back with us, to finally learn magic and then eventually go back with a time turner to save these people. It will be dangerous but we need them. None of us can go back because we might be seen…it has to be them, they're the chosen two."

Caryl gasped. "Oh mom! Can we? Please, please, please?"

Lisa thought about it for a moment. "Well, I guess it would be alright…and I am watching over Katie for a month so I could give her permission to go too…"

"And if we have to stay longer, I'll just write to my parents and explain everything!"

"Oh, alright."

"Yay!!" Both girls cheered.

"We can't waste anytime. Lisa do you think you could send their stuff after us? We don't have time for them to pack it now," Harry asked.

"Certainly."

"Great, well then lets get going!" Ginny said, getting up.

"Bye mom!" Caryl said, giving her a hug.

"Bye honey, I love you. Harry, take care of them or _I will _kill you!"

The four of them stepped outside into the cool dark night. Harry and Ginny pulled two broom sticks out from behind a bush.

"You'll have to ride with us," Harry said.

Caryl got on the back of Harry's broom and Katie on the back of Ginny's.

"You girls ready?"

"Hell yeah!" Caryl said.

"Fred, here I come," Katie said under her breath as the broom rose into the air and flew off into the night.

**---Hobey-ho, Katie! **


End file.
